Warmness on The Soul
by Mells Keehl
Summary: Apa dunia sedang terbalik?


"_Matt.."_

"_siapa?"_

"_kau ingat…iyakan?"_

"_eh?"_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Warmness On The Soul © Avenged Sevenfold

**.**

_**Rate:**_

T

_**Warning:**_

OOC, abal, banyak Typo, Shounen-ai, jangan percaya cerita ini 100% karena tidak menjamin anda akan selamat(?)

* * *

_**Your hazel green tint eyes watching**_

_**Every move I make**_

"Brengsek! Sial,,lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi! Albino sialan!"

Aku mengumpat, aku marah, aku benar-benar meledak saat itu. Persetan, kenapa albino itu selalu bisa mengalahkanku, aku menjambak rambutku sendiri, masih tetap bersungut dengan segala umpatan kasar yang kulontarkan, seperti orang gila. Aku, memang.

Lelah, aku baringakan tubuhku diranjang memejamkan mata, frustasi. Tidak, bukan aku tak tahu atau tak peduli, tapi aku sadar akan sepasang mata yang terus mengawasiku.

Itu kau kan…Matt?

Segala rutuk dan kutuk yang aku muntahkan, bisa**-**tidak, selalu membuatmu berpaling dari duniamu, hanya untuk memerhatikanku…bodoh!

_**.  
**_

_**And that feeling of doubt**_

_**It's erased**_

"Kau…mau kemana, Mello?" itu suaramu bocah cengeng, yang tidur sambil memeluk konsol game, kau belum memejamkan matamu sampai saat itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku memunggungimu, aku tahu kau menatapku.

"Kau tak mau mengajakku?" katamu

"Haruskah?"

"Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tahu Mello, karena kemanapun kau pergi aku aku akan mengikutimu." Dan apa kau tahu Matt, tubuhku mengejang sesaat. Memang, kau.

Benar, kau tetap mengikutiku meski aku tak berkata apapun.

.

_**I'll never feel alone again**_

_**With you by my side**_

Kau memang bodoh Matt, mengikutiku seperti pecundang.

"Jadi, kau menyembunyikan ini?" suara cemprengmu membuat gaung diantara rintik-rintik hujan, di bukit belakang Wammy.

Aku memutar bola mata bosan, "kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Apa ada jaminan kau tidak akan memberi tahu Roger?"

"Kau tak percaya?" aku hanya mengangkat bahu, tak mau membahasnya panjang lebar.

"Tidak aman disini, aku mau membawanya ke Wammy!"

"Kau bercanda?" aku naikkan alisku, kau tampak gelagapan.

"Maksudku….baiklah, aku akan membantumu menyembunyikannya." Cengiran kuda khas anak-anak huh?

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu bisa kau andalkan." Sebuah tinjuan pelan seorang bocah mendarat di pundakku. Aku tak ragu Matt, sama sekali tidak.

Lalu kita menyembunyikannya di kardus kecil di ruang rekreasi.

.

_**You're the one**_

_**And in you I confide**_

"Cepat sedikit Matt, kau mau ada yang melihat kita!" Aku mendengus kesal, kenapa kau lamban sekali?

"Nah selesai, ayo pergi!" katamu sambil melirik kiri kanan, menyusup ke dapur Wammy memang bukan hal yang muda, berhubung selalu ada koki yang biasa memasak untuk kita setiap saat.

.

"Matt, Mello!" sial, aku sudah menduga suara siapa itu.

Kau menoleh kebelakang, aku malas. "Ah Linda." Sapamu, aku merasakan langkahnya mendekat.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" dasar gadis bawel.

"Err…ini…"

"Apa kami mengganggumu sis?" aku menatap Linda dengan ekor mataku, kau tampak salah tingkah.

"Tidak sih, tapi…" katanya terhenti sambil berusaha mengintip apa yang kita bawa, dan kau berusaha menghalangi.

"Apa ada masalah dengan sekantung coklat dan game, Linda?" kali ini aku berbalik menatapnya, dan menyodorkan plastik hitam yang kubawa.

"Ok, _fine_!" katanya sambil lalu.

"Tapi sebaiknya kalian cepat tidur, ini sudah malam. Yah, itu pun kalau tak mau dihukum oleh Roger!" gadis bertabiat menyebalkan, pikirku.

Kali ini diam menyusup diantara kita, tapi ini sudah biasa.

* * *

"Eh, ruang rekreasinya…sepertinya ada orang." Aku tahu itu si Albino, pasti.

Aku tetap masuk, ia pasti bisa tutup mulut. "Ah….?" Kau mengikuti setelah bercerai dengan keragu-raguan.

Tingkahmu jadi kaku, sesaaat setelah kau lihat Near dengan beberapa keping legonya.

"Mello…"

"Dia akan tutup mulut, kupastikan itu."

Aku menatap punggung ringkih si Albino, meski dia tak menengok ia menatap dengan sudut matanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan bermain dengan lego-lego bodohnya.

.

_**And we have gone**_

_**Through good and bad times**_

Angin siang itu cukup sejuk di awal musim semi, kau, dan aku, dan game bodohmu, dan coklat, dan…

Dia?

Benar dia ada diantara kita sekarang, diantara kau dan aku.

.

"Kalian dari mana?" sapa salah seorang anak yang usianya kira-kira 3 tahun dibawahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu heran, melihat anak-anak yang di wajahnya seakan tertempel label _'__aku sedang sedi__h'_atau_'__aku kecewa__' _dan sebagainya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi di sini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan melewati bocah lelaki berambut indigo yang tadi menyapa kita-tepatnya bertanya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat." Katanya sambil membuntutiku dan kau, lalu kita mengantri untuk mendapatkan beberapa makanan.

"Ngomong-ngomog kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan menu makan kita hari ini?" Tanya si Indigo, aku lupa siapa namanya, dia duduk satu meja dengan kita.

"Tidak, iyakan Mello?"

"Aku rasa."

"Hey, ayolah..tidak ada menu daging atau ikan hari ini dan untuk satu minggu kedepan!"

Teriaknya setengah histeris, layaknya seoarang ayah yang meyakinkan tetangganya bahwa anaknya yang laki-laki telah dihamili oleh teman perempuannya, gila. Kau lihat ekspresinya-kan Matt?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyamu sambil memakan beberapa kentang goreng. Dia menghela nafas frustasi.

"Roger bilang mungkin ada yang mencuri persediaan untuk minggu ini." Aku tersentak dan kau tersedak.

"Makanlah yang pelan, idiot!" kataku sambil menyodorkan minum untukmu, kau mengambilnya tanpa sungkan.

"Benarkan Roger mereka yang selalu mencurinya!" Linda tepat menunjuk kearah hidungku.

Kita tidak bisa mengelak, barang bukti sudah jelas berada di tangan kita.

"Kalian….! Itukan….! Matt, Mello ikutlah keruanganku!"

Lihatlah Matt, bisa-bisanya Linda tersenyum seperti itu di depan kita.

.

_**But your unconditional love**_

_**Was always on my mind**_

Roger tampak menghela nafas, "mulai besok binatang itu akan diserahkan pada yang seharusnya".

"Apa? Tapi…" kau berusaha menolak, dan aku hanya diam.

"Kami akan memeliharanya di sini Roger." Kataku

"Tidak, dia akan membahayakan kita."

"Aku pikir tidak akan." Aku ngotot.

Lagi-lagi Roger menghela nafas. "Kalian tahu, beruang madu adalah salah satu hewan yang paling ditakuti?"

"Iya sih.." terlihat kekecewaan jelas kau ukir di wajahmu.

"Tapi Roger, dia-kan masih bayi."

"Justru karena dia masih bayi Matt!"

* * *

Kita menatap bintang.

"Uh, bahkan kita lupa memberinya nama." Desahmu

"Sirius"

"Hah?"

"Namanya Sirius." Aku berdiri memunggungimu dan menatapmu dengan ujung mataku.

"Mirip dengan matanya yah?" kau kembali menghadap titik-titik terang, aku juga.

"Ayo masuk Matt, kita tidur!"

"Ya, Mello."

.

"A-apa kau marah?" entahlah Matt, aku menunduk, mengepal tanganku erat. Kau tahu Matt, seluruh tubuhku berkontraksi, entah marah, kecewa atau…

Bahagia?

Tapi aku takut dengan kenyataan, dan itu hal pertama yang aku takuti di dunia ini.

"Maaf Mello, but….. _I'm really love you, and that's why I always follow you_."

_**.**_

_**You've been there**_

_**From the start for me**_

Adakalanya satu hal bisa merusak hal lain yang sudah terjalin, dan itu yang terjadi pada kita Matt.

"Nah, Mr. Mello apakah kau sedang ada masalah dengan Matt, sampai kau harus menghabiskan waktumu memandangi buku itu seharian?"

"Jika kau ada waktu luang, sebaiknya kau gunakan waktumu untuk melukis hal-hal bodoh yang kau sukai, Ms. Linda!"

"Kau marah? Ckckck serius sekali."

"Lagipula tidak ada objek menarik yang bisa kau lukis diperpustakaan."

"Ada, tentang….lelaki galau di perpustakaan." Dia terkekeh Matt, dia menertawaiku.

**BRAKK**

Aku melempar buku yang kupegang, menatap matanya intens, wajahnya menyiratkan perlawanan. Andai dia laki-laki, kupastikan dia sudah habis. Setidaknya aku masih menghargai perempuan.

"Cukup!" kau memutuskan. "Aku tidak bisa begini terus Mello." Meski dibalik goggle, tapi aku dapat melihat matamu yang penuh kekecewaan, atau mungkin penyesalan.

"Kita sekamar, dan kita sudah lama berteman. Haruskah begini?" kali ini aku mendengar ada getar dalam suaramu.

Benar Matt, sudah sangat lama kita bersekutu, sudah sangat lama kau menemaniku di sini, di Wammy. Dan banyak hal yang kita buat bersama, terhitung hampir 9 tahun kau membagi kamarmu denganku.

"Maaf, Matt." Lalu aku membiarkan jarak diantara kita menghilang, lalu aku membiarkan cintamu masuk lebih dalam.

Menjadikanmu sebagian dari napas seorang Mihael Keehl.

.

_**And your love's**_

_**Always been true as can be**_

"Mello…apa yang kau lakukan?" kau merebut semua pakaian yang hampir kumasukan kedalam koperku.

"Aku harus pergi Matt, membalaskan dendam L!" sungguh aku tak berani menatapmu.

"Apa hanya dengan cara ini?"

"Ya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja sama dengan Near, kami selalu bersaing." Teriakku frustasi "Kau juga tahukan Matt?"

Kau diam bergeming, aku kembali memasukan baju-bajuku ke koper, lalu memakai jaketku. "Sorry Matt." Aku meninggalkanmu di kamar kita, kau masih bergeming.

Aku tahu, karena kau yang paling memahamiku. Saat itu Matt, aku bertemu dia, Near.

"Saya tidak menyangka, Mello memilih ini dari pada bekerja sama dengan saya." Si Albino masih tetap dengan gayanya.

Aku mersa aku menatap matanya tajam. "tunggu saja Near, aku yang akan lebih dulu menagkap Kira, membalaskan dendam L, dan merebut nomor 1 darimu." Aku melangkah melaluinya yang masih menatap kosong kedepan.

Kami saling membelakangi. "Ya saya akan menunggu, saya pasti menunggu Mello, sampai Mello bisa merebut nomor 1 dari saya."

"Che!" aku melengos pergi.

.

"Mello…!" seseorang memanggilku saat aku mencapai pintu depan Wammy, tapi aku tetap terus melangkah.

"Mello hari ini hujan, bisakah kalau besok saja?" aku menatapmu, wajahmu muram dasar cengeng.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus pergi!" Aku berjalan menerobos hujan. Tapi…..

"Ijinkan aku ikut Mello!" Katamu sambil membawa paying yang menaungi kita berdua.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Tapi.."

"Kembalilah Matt!" aku memotong kata-katanya.

"…"

"Ini bukan pertarunganmu, kau tak ada hubungannya."

"Tidak, aku juga ada di Wammy, di tempat yang pernah ada L di dalamnya."

"Kalau begitu temukan pertarunganmu sendiri!"

"…..ya, aku sangat mengenalmu, dam aku tahu kau mengenalku juga dengan baikkan Mello?"

"….."

"Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi tunggulah aku akan mengejarmu." Kau memang idiot Matt dari dulu, aku tercekat payung itu terjatuh dari genggamanmu. Kau perkecil jarak kita berdua, dan kau tahu aku selalu menyukai setiap sentuhanmu.

.

_**I give my heart to you**_

Perbuatan yang paling bodoh adalah meledakkan rumahmu sendiri untuk melarikan diri, aku tahu aku.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata adalah warna puti langit-langit kamar, entah kamar siapa.

Mataku meremang bohlam, lalu melihat begitu banyak titik-titik pixel yang menyerupai bayangan seseorang di sebuah sofa. Seperti bayanganmu Matt, aku tahu mungkin aku bermimpi.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, dan menggeleng aku kembali memandang langit-langit. _'aku dimana?'_ pikirku.

"Arrgghhh…" desahku sambil mencoba bangkit untuk duduk, kepalaku terasa pusing dan wajahku panas.

"Ah kau sudah bangun?" aku mengejang, aku mendengarmu. Aku memutuskan menoleh.

"Matt?"

"Hai bung!" katamu sambil menyeret kursi untuk duduk di sebelah kasur yang tadi kutiduri.

Kau tak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu, kecuali mungkin kau sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki tangguh sekarang. Dengan tubuh yang lebih kekar dan menghisap tambakau?

"Kau merokok?" sementara aku hanya mendapat senyuman kecilmu sebagai jawaban.

Beberapa menit tanpa kata adalah ahl yang memuakan bagiku, sampai pada akhirnya aku tak tahan dan berinisiatif unuk memulai perbincangan.

"Kau di sini Matt?" bagi menatap seprai adalah pilihan emas.

"Ya." Katamu

"Untuk apa?" kali ini aku putuskan menatap kedua zambrud itu. Kau tertawa dan aku benci melihat tawa kecilmu yang seolah meremehkanku lalu kau berubah serius.

"Untuk menepati janjiku." Janji katamu? Oh kau masih ingat juga.

"Aku tak butuh kau mengejarku!" kataku dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hahaha.." tawamu terlalu dibuat-buat Matt, lalu kau tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambutku dan aku menepisnya.

Entah kenapa kau begitu memuakan sekarang.

"Sebaiknya aku mengganti perbanmu Bung!"

.

_**I give my heart cause..**_

"Kau yakin dengan rencana ini?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Lidner, dia yang akan mengkonfirmasikannya dengan Near.

"Tapi.."

"Aku harus Matt."

"Kau yakin?" aku bisa melihat nanar di matamu saat itu, apa yang kau pikirkan Matt?

"Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Yang kau prioritaskan bukan lagi merebut nomor satu dari Near, tapi membalaskan dendam L kepada si brengsek Kira!"

"Aku mengerti Mello." Kau tersenyum, tapi kenapa? Aku bisa melihat kehangatan di matamu. Sedetik kemudian kau memelukku erat, erat sekali.

"Aku yang akan jadi umpannya."

"!"

.

_**Nothing can compare in this world**_

_**To you **_

Awalnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi tidak.

Tidak saat sebuah layar televisi di _dashboard _mobil mengabariku. Itu kau Matt dan puluhan peluru yang melubangi mobilmu dan tembus keparu-parumu-hatiku mencelos.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti-tidak boleh. Maaf Matt, maaf telah melibatkanmu aku sungguh tak ingin kau mati.

Dalam beberapa menit setelahnya aku merasa sesuatu menekan dadaku, awalnya sesak dan semakin lama semakin sakit.

Semuanya mengabur.

Apa mungkin si brengsek Kira telah berhasil menulis namaku di dalam buku sialan itu.

Jika benar, aku takkan menyesal. Near akan mendapat apa yang bisa menyeret Kira ke tiang gantungan. Aku puas.

Dan aku…akan bersamamu Matt. Itu cukup sekarang.

Tak ada apa pun yang bisa menggantikanmu.

* * *

"Apa ini syurga?"

"Apa dunia sedang terbalik sekarang?"

"hn?"

"Tidak salah? Sekarang kau yang mengikutiku?"

"Bedebah kau Matt!"

"Hahaha.."

"Setidaknya tidak ada Kira di sini."

"Ya, hanya kau dan aku Mello."

* * *

AKHIRNYA…..

Ini fic kedua saya di FDNI, saya hanya mencintai MelloMattNear.

Mudah-mudahan gak ada Typo~ :3

Mohon reviewnya senpai~~ (_ _)

* * *

"_Kau ingat iyakan?"_

"_eh?"_

"_Sekarang kau ingatkan?"_

"_Aku ingat Mello, tak usah kau ceritakan semua terekam di memoriku!"_

"_Bagus."_

"_Dan kau tahu Mello?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau lihat, aku GAME OVER!"_

"_Awww..tak usah menjitakku." :3_

"_Che!" _KRAKK

"_Sudah selesai mengenang masa lalunya Mello, Matt? Ayo ikut bergabung dengan saya!"_


End file.
